¡Me han comprometido con una cantante famosa!
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: UA,en el cual comprometen al bueno e inocente de Ranma con una cantante extravagante a la que le gusta la fiesta y es muy liberal,Akane, pero que pasara cuando Ranma descubra el terrible secreto que Akane a guardo muy bien durante años. ¡Capitulo 7!
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada quería decir que soy nueva escribiendo fic y dejar claro que aparte de que los personajes de Ranma ½ no son míos esto lo hago sin afán de lucro.

* * *

Y decir que esto es un universo alternativo

Capitulo 1- ¿QUEEEÉ?¿Que queréis comprometerme? ¡NI HABLAR!

Era una tranquila mañana en el barrio de Nerima, él se había levantado temprano a pesar de ser Sábado, sus padres y sus hermanas aun seguían durmiendo así que decidió ir a entrenar al Dojo, el lugar que más le gustaba de su enorme casa.

Ya eran las 10:00 a.m y ya todos estaban despiertos.

-RANMAAA, NABIKIII, RANKOO, GENMAA, A DESAYUNAR!

grito Nodoka desde el salón, ya con la mesa puesta para que todos fueran desayunar.

Una vez todos reunidos en el salón antes de empezar a desayunar todos empezaron a felicitarlo.

-¡Felicidades, hermanitoo!

Dijo en tono cariñoso Ranko la menor de todos (15 años).

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mio!

Dijo una feliz Nodoka ya que su hijo iba a cumplir 17 años.

-Digo lo mismo que tu madre hijo

Dijo un hambriento Genma.

-¡Felicidades!...Por cierto, Ranma, hoy cumples 17 años ya es edad de que te busques un novia...yo te buscare una pero sabes que debes pagarme.

Dijo una divertida Nabiki (19 años) al ver la cara de fastidio que puso su hermano.

-Gracias a todos...y...Nabiki, ya sabes que no me interesa una novia ahora, tengo que concentrarne en mis estudios y en las artes marciales.

Dijo un serio Ranma.

-Ohh! Ranma no seas así tienes que disfrutar de la vida.

Dijo una muy divertida Nabiki.

-Chicos! callaos ya y poneros a desayunar que después papa y yo debemos hablar con vosotros.

Dijo Nodoka bastante seria.

Y todos se pusieron a desayunar y los tres hijos tenían bastante curiosidad

¿De que querrán hablar con nosotros?-pensó Nabiki.¿Que les pasa por que de pronto quieren meternos prisa para contarnos algo?-pensó Ranko. Estoy seguro de que sera una gilipollez de mi padre pero... entonces ¿por que se mete mama?pensó Ranma.

Todos acabaron de desayunar y empezó a hablar Nodoka.

Bien chicos, vuestro padre y yo queríamos deciros que por el futuro del Dojo Saotome y por una antigua promesas que hizo papa con un buen amigo suyo … nosotros...debemos..-de repente Nodoka se cayo -Genma no puedo,¡Sigue tú!- le ordeno a Genma. Genma miro a Nodoka con cara de noooo! Yo no quiero.

-Esta bien, seguiré yo... yo y mama, debemos comprometer a uno de vosotros con el/la hijo/hija de Soun Tendo. Antes que digáis nada dejadme explicaros el porque...

los Tendo son (aparte de nosotros) la unica escuela libre todo lo vale de artes marciales, bueno me comprendisteis¿verdad? Solo hay dos escuelas la Tendo y la Saotome y nosotros lo que queremos es unir las escuelas. Mi amigo Soun, su mujer Noriko y sus herederos, que no se cuantos son, han viajado por todo el mundo y han aprendido muchas técnicas nuevas de las artes marciales por lo que sera bueno para la escuela y para ti Ranma, ya que podrás aprenderlas.

-Pero yo no quiero comprometerme con un desconocido... y ademas aun soy muy joven-dijo una no muy contenta Ranko.

Yo digo lo mismo que Ranko... o puede que acepte si es un muchacho es de mi edad y es guapo-dijo una sonriente Nabiki.

Yo no quiero, aunque sea la chica mas guapa del mundo no lo haré-dijo un cabreado Ranma.

De repente la puerta del comedor se abrió y por la puerta apareció un hombre.

SOUNN! AMIGOOO CUANTO TIEMPO! - dijo un contento Genma levantándose para saludar a su amigo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte... la puerta de fuera estaba abierta y entre espero que no os moleste- dijo Soun.

-Buenos días y perdonad las molestias- se escucho decir a Noriko por detras de su marido.

-Bien Genma te presento a mi hija Kasumi, tiene 20 años y es una excelente ama de casa- dijo Soun orgulloso-ven Kasumi-y por la puerta entro una hermosa joven.

-Encantada de conocerle señor Saotome-dijo Kasumi sonriendo

-El gusto es mio Kasumi-dijo un contento Genma- Soun ¿no tienes mas hijos?-pregunto una curiosa Nodoka.

Si, tengo una hija mas de 17 años se llama Akane y practica las artes marciales pero ahora no esta aquí...esta...ensayando-dijo Soun.

-Andaaaa Ranma! la otra hija es de tu edad y practica las artes marciales podríamos comprometerla contigo ¿no te parece bien Soun?-dijo un muy contento Genma.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Genma-dijo un también muy contento Soun

-¿QUEEEÉ? FRENA EL CARO VIEJO,YA TE E DICHO ANTES QUE YO NO QUERIA COMPROMETERME CON NADIE – grito un muy enfadado Ranma.

-Tranquilo muchacho, en cuanto veas a mi hija cambiaras de opinión-dijo un sonriente Soun.

-Lo dudo mucho...-dijo el joven Saotome.

-Vamos al auditorio y allí os enseñaremos quien es nuestra hija-dijo Noriko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿al auditorio?pero si están ensayando para un concierto...creo que es la primera vez que viene a Japón y viene a presentarse,se llama...Miss rebel ¿no?- dijo una dudosa Nodoka.

Si del francés miss rebelde, es una cantante mundialmente famosa, muy conocida por su sensualidad,sus provocativos trajes y por sus bailes"moviditos"(es una mezcla de Lady Gaga,Beyonce,Shakira y la nueva Miley Cyrus)-dijo una orgullosa Noriko.

-Bueno que¿nos vamos ya?-dijo Soun.

Si venga vamos-dijo Genma y todos se fueron camino al auditorio.

Después de unos 10 minutos andando llegaron al auditorio y Soun le enseño una tarjeta a un guardia y los dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro vieron a muchas muchachas en ropa interior encima del escenario y la mas guapa,la que mas resaltaba llevaba un micrófono y dijo- Venga chicas vamos a ensayar la canción can't be tamed ¿de acuerdo?

Siii – contestaron todas al unisono.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar y ellas a bailar un baile bastante erótico y sensual y la del micrófono empezó a cantar.

Ranma estaba embobado mirando a la cantante-¡Que buena esta ! - pensó Ranma – pero... ¿en que estoy pensando? Ranma espabila!-pensó para si mismo Ranma.

Bien,¿veis a la cantante?-pregunto Soun.

-Sii- respondieron todos los Saotome al unisono.

-Pues, esa es mi hija Akane – dijo una Noriko muy orgullosa.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y con la boca abierta...¡era guapisima! Toda su figura bien marcada; el pelo largo,negro con destellos azules; los ojos grandes,color chocolate,muy expresivos, adornados con unas largas pestañas;una nariz pequeña y mona;los labios grandes,gordos,carnosos y sensuales a los que cualquiera querría besar; sus pechos grandes;su vientre plano; sus piernas largas y bien formadas.

-Su cuerpo es como un sueño hecho realidad – pensó Ranma -pero que..¿otra vez? ¿que me esta pasando?-se preguntaba un confundido Ranma.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Espero que os haya gustado,no se cuando podre subir el capitulo 2 pero intentare no retrasarme mucho y dejadme Reviews, toda critica es bien venida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Su cuerpo es como un sueño hecho realidad – pensó Ranma -pero que..¿otra vez? ¿que me esta pasando?-se preguntaba un confundido Ranma.

-Ranko llamaba a Ranma en el oído sin tener respuesta alguna.

-Nabiki a Ranma le pasa algo le estoy llamando y no me contesta- le susurro Ranko a Nabiki en el oído, Nabiki al escuchar lo que le había dicho su hermana pequeña sonrió, sonrisa que a Ranko sorprendió, ya que era una mezcla entre una sonrisa malvada y una de picardia, la misma que ponía cuando quería picar a Ranma.

-¿Que estas planeando?-le pregunto Ranko a Nabiki.

-Yooo? Nada... umm... ahora mismito vuelvo ¿vale? Tu espera aquí.. ¡y no me sigas con la mirada que te conozco!-advirtió Nabiki a Ranko.

-¿Vas a picar a Ranma?

-¿Yooo? Por su puesto que nooo – le dijo Nabiki guiñándole un ojo.

Nabiki se puso al lado de Ranm para hablarle en el oído, tuvo que ponerse de puntilla porque Ranma ya era mas alto que ella pero ella, aun recordaba los días en los que ella se burlaba por su estatura-Ahhh! Que tiempos...pero menos mal que después de que Ranma diera el estirón pude encontrar un sustituto para picarle... EL SEXO OPUESTO-pensó Nabiki con una gran sonrisa.

-Ranma...Ranma...-le susurraba Nabiki pero al ver que reaccionaba y que seguía mirando a Akane, que ya había dejado de cantar y les estaba diciendo a las bailarinas algunas fallos que había visto-Su voz es tan bonita-dijo en un descuido Ranma a lo que Nabiki solo pudo responder con una carcajada que se escucho por todo el auditorio y los demás se callaron incluyendo a Akane que ahora miraba a Nabiki con intriga, Ranma por la carcajada de Nabiki había reaccionado y se había dado cuenta de que su queridisima hermana lo había escuchado.

-PAPA...PAPA!-gritaba Nabiki aun riéndose.

-¿QUEEE?-grito Genma asustado

-Papa Ranma a dicho...-no pudo terminar ya que Ranma le tapo la boca.

-Yo no he dicho nada-dijo Ranma desesperado.

-¿Pero Nabiki que ha dicho tu hermano?-pregunto Nodoka y Nabiki como respuesta le hizo una señal con la mano refiriéndose al dinero, y mientras todas las bailarinas y Akane estaban viendo la escena sentadas en el borde del escenario.

-Bahh! Dejalo no pienso pagarte-dijo Nodoka un poco mosqueada, Ranma al escuchar eso se relajo y soltó a su hermana.

-Pues entonces no sobras lo que dijo Ranma-dijo Nabiki cabreada.

De repente llamaron a Ranma al móvil.

-¿Diga?...ahh! Hola Ryoga, estoy en el auditorio, vale ¡Hasta ahora!

-¿Que quería Ryoga?-pregunto Nodoka.

-quería saber donde estaba para venir a por mi, ya que esta con Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo, Sayuri, Daisuke y Hiroshi.

-Aahhh! pues que te lo pases muy bien hermanito-Dijo Ranko sonriendole.

-Gracias enana, hasta luego!

Cuando Ranma se fue salio Akane.

-Buenas tardes-toda la familia Saotome la miro, llevaba un vestido veraniego , ya que estaban a mediados de Julio,en palabra de honor, en color blanco con un lazo negro justo debajo del pecho y unos tacones de plataforma negro y unos aros muy muy grandes en negro que se salia de la descripción de un pendiente. Lleva un poco de maquillaje: rimel, la raya abajo y arriba una raya gorda con un poco de rabo.

-¿Vas a salir?-le pregunto Naoka a Akane algo risueña por la cara de los Saotome ya que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso "modelitos" de su "pequeña" y en Nerima la gente no enseñaba tanto.

-Sip, quiero conocer un poco donde voy a vivir-dijo akane riéndose por la reacción de los Saotome al verla.

-yo te acompaño-dijo Ranko

-de acuerdo, ¡hasta luego! ¿nos vamos...umm?-dijo lo ultimo mirando a Ranko

-Ranko, sip vamos!pero Akane debes saber que vas de masiado provocativa para lo que esamos acostumbrado a ver aqui-dijo Ranko mirando a Akane

-Bahh! mejor, de todas formas me gusta que memiren asi que ¡vamoos!-dijo cogiendo a Ranko de la mano y echando a correr, mientras los demás recogían las cosas del ensayo.

-¿que os parece mi hermana?-pregunto kasumi con una dulce sonrisa.

-no hay palabras...-dijo una perpleja Nabiki.

-JA! Ya os acostumbraréis -y dicho eso todos se fueron al dojo saotome.

Ranma había estado toda la tarde en el parque con sus amigos y les había contado lo de Akane, excepto que se había quedado embobado mirándola pero si que la describió con pelos y señales.

-jo, colega que suerte, te han comprometido con una cantante, que por tu descripción, tiene que estar muy buena-dijo Mousse con algo de envidia mirando a Ranma

-callate ya! Ella no me interesa-dijo Ranma aparentemente molesto por el comentario.

-bien dicho Ranma, tu no te intereses por ella-dijo ukyo contenta.

-eso eso, tu no le hagas ni caso-dijo Shampoo apoyándola

-no seáis así Ranma tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que le puede gustar-dijo Sayuri, un poco preocupada por Ranma pero mas por sus amigas ya que a Shampoo y a Ukyo les había gustado Ranma desde que eran pequeños aunque el no se diera cuenta.

-bueno chicas tranquilas...me gustaría saber que hará Kodashi cuando se entere de que Ranma esta comprometido-dijo Ryoga riéndose de Ranma.

-Ohhh! gracias por tu apoyo, seguro que cuando la loca esa se entere querrá matar a Akane-dijo Ranma.

-Mira este es el parque..

-vaya que grande...

Todos escucharon eso no esperaban a ningún niño ya que era de noche todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Ranko con una hermosa joven.

-Ranma esa no es tu hermana?-dijo Ukyo

-Si, esta con Akane-contesto Ranma

-¿QUEEEE? Esa preciosidad es tu prometida?-gritaron Ryoga y Mousse a la vez

-Si, chicos, relajaos-contesto Ranma.

Akane había notado la presencia de alguien y fue cuando vio a Ranma con sus amigos y escucho el grito de los dos chicos, sonrió al escucharlo.

-¿te gusta,akane?-pregunto ranko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-umm... si esta muy bien- Akane noto la presencia de alguien mas allí y se estaba escondiendo eso no debía ser bueno, de repente una flecha se dirigió a la cabeza de ranko, fecha que todos vieron y que akane paro antes de que tocara a ranko, todos estaban muy confundidos ya que ninguno había notado la presencia de nadie mas en el parque pues todos eran artistas marciales, excepto Sayuri que nunca las practico; y ukio y shampoo las dejaron cuando tenían 15 años porque pensaron que para gustarle a ranma debían de ser mas femeninas.

Akane tiro a fecha hacia uno de los arboles y para sorpresa de todos se escucho un grito de dolor y algo callo al suelo.

-He estado sintiendo tu aura desde que entre en el parque-le dijo Akane a una chica muy bonita,pero no tanto como ella,que estaba en el suelo de cuclillas con la fecha en el hombro.

-Vaya... bienvenida... Akane-le dijo la extraña a Akane con la voz entre cortada demostrando su dolor.

-Yuka.. tu le disparaste la fecha a Ranko y yo te la e devuelto-contesto Akane muy molesta porque sino hubiera reaccionado a tiempo Ranko tendría la cara desfigurada por la flecha.

-No fui yo... querida-contesto yuka echándole a Akane una mirada asesina que hubiera helado el corazón mas frió pero que a Akane no pareció afectarle y de pronto algo salto de la nada sobre Akane sin que ella pudiera hacer nada...

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto lo que hay entre paréntesis es lo que digo yo y sobre lo del nombre de la madre de Akane lo e cambiado porque no se porque yo me empeñe en que ea Noriko y el otro día me di cuenta de que era Naoka espero que no os importe.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-No fui yo... querida-contesto Yuka echándole a Akane una mirada asesina que hubiera helado el corazón mas frió pero que a Akane no pareció afectarle y de pronto algo salto de la nada sobre Akane sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Akane debería haber caído de boca pero no fue así ya que su atacante le había dado la vuelta para que ella quedara cara a cara con el y cayera de espaldas.

Todos pudieron observar como después del impacto contra el suelo como Akane había abierto los ojos lentamente y como su cara se había convertido en una de dolor por el golpe a odio puro y duro al ver a su atacante.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Akane en un tono de voz que asusto a todos los presentes menos a el hombre que había encima de Akane, era muy guapo, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, piel morrena, musculoso y alto.

-Vine con tu prima a visitarte o es que ¿no puedo?-contesto el desconocido para todos excepto para Akane y para Yuka.

-¡NO!no puedes, ahora quitate de encima o...

-o ¿que?- interrumpido el desconocido a Akane mientras se acercaba a Akane con claras intenciones de besarle.

Cuando ya estaba apunto de besar a Akane, ella reacción y le dio una precisa y calcula patada en sus partes que lo hizo saltar de encima de Akane y acto seguido taparse la zona herida.

-Ohhhh! que pena...¿te duele,Tōya?-dijo y pregunto Akane con mucho sarcasmo

-EEEOOOO! no es por nada pero yo aun sigo con el hombro heeeriiidooo...-dijo Yuka interrumpiendo la "conversación" de ambos.

Akane miro a Yuka, su prima, y vio que la herida sangraba mucho.

-Ranko ¿a donde puedo llevar a mi prima para que le miren el hombro?-dijo Akane.

-A la consulta del doctor Tofu.

-¿Donde es..

-yo te llevo-interrumpió Ranko a Akane.

-De acuerdo..vamos-dijo Akane ayudando a su prima a levantarse

-y tu.. ¡largate!-dijo Akane a Tōya

-vamos Kane no seas así

-NO ME LLAMES ASI- le grito Akane y echo a andar detrás de Ranko

-ya se que vives en el Dojo Saotome y voy a ir a visitar a tus padres-dijo Tōya

y después corrió para salir del parque a una velocidad increíble y se puso a saltar por los tejados.

-Tranquila prima, sabes como es, no pasara nada-le dijo Yuka a Akane y acto seguido comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

-Adiós hermanitoo! nos vemos en casa-le dijo Ranko a un confundido Ranma al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Quien era ese?-pregunto Ukyo que fue la primera en salir del shock.

-ERA GUAPISIMOO-gritaron las tres chicas a la vez

-¿y como sabia que Akane vive en tu casa?-pregunto Mousse

-¿Y porque ataco a mi hermana?-pregunto Ranma

-y que rapida que fue Akane al coger la fecha ¿verdad?-dijo Ryoga

-y que sexy que se veia discutiendo con ese tal Tōya ¿verdad?-pregunto Daisuke

-verdad verdad-respondió Hiroshi

-Tenemos que hablar con Akane-dijeron todos la vez, se miraron unos a otros y simplemente se echaron a reír porque todos querían hablar con Akane por dudas propias pero todas relacionadas con el mismo tema excepto Daisuke y Hiroshi que lo unico que querian era hacercarse a ella.

Ya eran la 00:00 y toda la pandilla se había quedado a dormir a casa de Ranma; y Akane aun no había vuelto, mientras tanto la familia tendo, la saotome y los invitados estaban hablando

-¿Y a ocurrido todo eso?-pregunto Naoka a Ranma que les había contado lo que había ocurrido mientras estaban en el parque.

-¿Y que haría Tōya aquí?- pregunto Soun.

-No tengo ni idea pero...¡bah! Dejamos el tema ya hablaremos con Akane-dijo Naoka.

-¿Y no nos van a responder a nuestra preguntas?-pregunto Shampoo

-no eso es algo que debéis hablar con mi hija-dijo Soun

-con nuestra hija, querido-corrigió Naoka con una mirada asesina dirigida a Soun.

-ya, ya lo se es nues...

-buenas noches a todos y chicos cuando llegue mi hija, si es que llega, portaos bien con ella ¿vale? ¡Hasta mañana!-interrumpió y dijo Naoka para dar las buenas noches y joder un poquillo a su esposo.

-buenas noches... aaahhh! y ahora lo de nuestra hija ¿que?¿donde lo dejas? Ehhh?-se escucho decir a Soun mientras se dirigía a su habitación siguiendo a su mujer.

Eran las 04:00 de la mañana y la pandilla seguía despierta, hasta Nabiki estaba despierta para ver si se enterraba de algo pero como no había nada interesante se fue a dormir.

Se escucho abrir la puerta, los chicos al escuchar la puerta se asomaron y vieron a Akane, Akane agradecía haber accedido a ir con Ranko a la casa por la tarde ya que Ranko se había empeñado en enseñarle la casa antes de nada ahora gracias a eso podría subir a su cuarto sin problemas.

Akane no se había percatado de la presencia de los demás ya que estaba demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos como para sentir su aura y se dio cuenta cuando le hablaron.

-Holaa! yo soy Sayuri y tu debes ser Akane-dijo dándole dos besos en la cara.

-yo soy Ukyo

-y yo Shampoo

-yo soy Mousse

-y yo Ryoga

-yo soy Daisuke

-y moi Hiroshi

Todos se presentaron con una gran sonrisa aunque Ukyo y Shampoo no estaban muy contentas en realidad.

-buenas noches, yo soy Akane-contesto ella un poco sorprendida porque al parecer ellos ya sabían quien era ella, no se hubiera sorprendido si su concierto hubiera sido ya pero ahora allí no se sabia nada de ella, ya que ella se había echo mundial mente famosa, es decir, era conocida en todos los lugares excepto en Japón ya que allí nunca había cantado.

-Puede que sepan algo de mi por mis padres, ya que, seguramente, estén aquí desde la hora de la cena – pensó Akane.

-Chicos id al salón ahora voy yo- dijo Ranma

Todos fueron obedientes y se fueron.

-Buenas noches Akane, yo soy Ranma... tu prometido-dijo esto ultimo con un poco de timidez

-Buenas noches Ranma, es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mio

-Bueno Ranma por lo que veo hay una fiesta de pijamas ¿no?

-Si...umm...¿quieres quedarte con nosotros?

-No, prefiero no molestar, ademas es una fiesta de amigos y tengo que madrugar

-¿madrugar? Pero si son las 4:00 de la mañana, no vas a dormir nada

-tranquilo tampoco es que me haga mucha falta dormir, pero yo que vosotros me acostaría ya porque suelo hacer jaleo al despertarme

-Pero no creo que sea bueno que duermas po...

-tranquilo-le interrumpió Akane-Dulces sueños, Ranma-dijo alejándose

-igualmente-dijo Ranma y acto seguido se fue al comedor.

Cuando llego al salón encontró a todos jugando a la ropa sucia y al pobre Mousse le había tocado debajo del todo,encima de el Ryoga,encima Ukyo, encima Shampoo,encima Daisuke, encima Hiroshi y por ultimo encima de todos estaba Sayuri, que en vez de estar tumbada encima de Hiroshi estaba sentada es la espalda del muchacho,saltando y con cada salto decía bomba, y con cada salto se escuchaba varias queja de dolor y una risa.

-Pero como habéis llegado a esto...-dijo Ranma en un suspiro

-Pues muy fácil, mira, Mousse estaba tumbado entonces grito Ryoga A LA ROPA SUCIA, entonces...

-Sayuria ya me lo imagino, ahora a dormir-dijo Ranma

acto seguido todos empezaron a pelearse por los sitios y Ranma resignado solo pudo observar y suspirar.

Al final las tres chicas se quedaron con el concho de matrimonio de una las habitaciones que quedaban vaciás, Mousse y Ryoga en el sofá grande, Ranma en el pequeño y Daisuke y Hiroshi en un colchón pequeño que en realidad solo seria para una persona

Akane había visto todo lo ocurrido desde la puerta y ahora subía hacia la planta de arriba con una sonrisa en los labios por el espectáculo

-umm... tengo hambre-dijo Akane para si misma- ¡ya se! Kasumi es muy previsora seguro que tiene algo para mi-dicho esto se fue al cuarto de Kasumi

-Kasumi despierta,despierta,despierta-susurraba Akane en el oído de su hermana

-estoy harta es una dormilona pero yo puedo hacer algo para que despierte-dijo riéndose y acto seguido su ojos se volvieron de color rojo y susurro-Hola Kasumi, te ordeno que despiertes.

Y de repente Kasumi despertó sobresaltada y Akane volvió tener sus ojos de color chocolate

-Akane cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis sueños,pufff! y siempre interrumpes mis mejores sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas con tu cara de mala leche, tus ojos rojos y esa aura maligna que te rodea, uuuu!mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿que quieres?

-Bueno, querida hermana, yo se que tu eres muy previsora y yo tengo hambre y lo cierto es que no he traído nada y la verdad a sido un día muy muy malo para controlarme porque Ranko se a caído tres veces y se a echo tres heridas que sangraban una barbaridad y YO las he tenido que curar y luego lo de Yuka y su hombro ¡esto es de locos!

-Tranquila hermanita, claro que tengo algo-dijo sonriendo y se levanto de la cama fue al sinfonier, en el ultimo cajón debajo de unas cuantas cosas había varias botellas de 2 litro llenas de algo rojo... ¿vino?..tal vez

-Toma-dijo cogiendo una y dándosela a Akane

-Gracias Kasumi eres mi salvación, que serie de mi sin ti

-ummm dejame que piensa... ¡ya se! Te morirías de sed-dijo sonriendo

-seguramente, bueno te dejo que ya te e molestado bastante, buenas noches

ahhh!espero que vuelvas a soñar con el doctor-dijo retirándose, Kasumi se ruborizo por lo que dijo su hermana, con ella era imposible tener secretos y cerro la puerta para volver a acostarse y volver a soñar con el doctor Tofu que lo había conocido esa misma tarde ya que había salido con su madre y con Nodoka a comprar y se pasaron por su consulta.

Akane en su cuarto cogió la botella y al abrirla su colmillos empezaron a crecer

-ummm! mi dulce, dulce y deliciosa sangre, bocadito del pecado-dijo Akane con ansia y empezó a beber de la botella pero no se bebió todo dejo la botella por la mitad.

-Ese viejo vampiro de donde sacara la sangre para venderla.. dicen que mata a la gente que no es castiga por la justicia cuando se lo merece y después vende la sangre de esas personas, pues si hace eso me parece bien,mata a los malos y nosotros no matamos a nadie salimos ganando todos-dijo Akane hablando con sigo misma.

-Ahora que lo pienso la casa de los saotome es muy grande, tiene un desván bastante grande y muy limpio y ordenado no como los que salen en las películas que están sucios desordenados;luego la parte de arriba donde están los dormitorios hay 10 en total y todos muy espaciosos;en la planta de abajo están la cocina,el salón, el comedor, y un pedazo de jardín en el cual hay muchas plantas, un estanque con peces y una piscina muy grande,al lado de la casa el dojo,es como otra casa aparte y muy grande, hay un camino de piedras sobre otro estanque que empieza desde una puerta que hay en la casa y acaba en la entrada del gigantesco dojo;luego hay una subplanta donde están la sala de juegos, donde están la Wii, la play station 1,2,3 y 4 ,etc, varios juego de mesa un karaoke y muchos mas juegos como el billar,etc;al lado esta la sala de música, hay todo tipo de instrumentos y micrófonos;hay un mini gimnasio en el cual hay una mini sauna y un mini yacusi y por ultimo debajo de esta planta hay un pedazo de garaje.

Akane miro el reloj ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana, ella sonrió

-Hora de molestar un rato, han dormido 4 horas perfecto-dijo Akane riéndose y levantándose de la cama para cambiarse y bajar.

Fin del capitulo 3

Perdón por el retraso y espero que os guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Akane bajo sin cambiarse, estaba muy a gusto con su mini-camisón que le llegaba una poco mas abajo del culo, era lo suficientemente largo como para que no se le vieran las bragas y eso estaba bien, era de tirantes en color morado.

Al bajar encontró a Nodoka, Kasumi y Naoka en la cocina preparado lo que seria el desayuno.

-Tan temprano y ¿ya estáis despiertas?-dijo Akane pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Hooolaaa! eeeeoooo! me oye alguien, meidei meidei, planeta tierra llamando a Nodoka , Kasumi y Naoka-dijo Akane detrás de ellas para ver si así le hacían caso, nada, definitivamente estaban pasando de ella.

-vaya forma más descara de pasar de mi-dijo Akane indignada, nadie dijo nada y ya empezaba a mosquearse, empezó a pasear la vista por la cocina cuando se paro a ver una sartén que al principio freía un huevo y ahora ardía literalmente.

-se esta quemando ese ¿huevo?-nada, seguían pasando de ella.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUEGOOOOO!

-¡Qué! ¿Fuego, Donde?-pregunto Nodoka algo asustada, Akane señalo la sartén – aaaa.. creí que era más grave después del grito que has dado-contesto Nodoka y fue a apagar el mini incendio

-ya pero como pasabais de mi pues no me ha quedado otra, solo he podido gritar como una energúmena-

-aaaiiii... lo siento cariño no fue nuestra intención- le dijo Naoka mientras le abrazaba

-Akane ¿quieres ayudarnos?-

-No hermanita, ahora no puedo tenia pensado hacer otra cosa pero luego os ayudo a hacer el almuerzo-

De repente se oyeron unas pisadas de...¿perro?

-¿un perro?-dijo Nodoka mientras esperaba a que apareciera el animal.

Akane se giro mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando al animal y dijo:

-No exactamente-

-Entonces que...

El animal apareció por la puerta, al observar de que se trataba a Nodoka se le desencajo la mandíbula dibujando un perfecta O

-¿UN LOBO?-grito saliendo del shock

-Loba para ser exactos-

-pe...pero...A...Akane...noo...podemos...que...quedarnos...con...con...e...esoo-

-''eso'' tiene nombre y es Sakura y ademas es inofensiva no va a hacer nada-

-pero un lobo o una loba no es un animal domestico-

-Nodoka, Sakura vive conmigo desde que era una cachorra y yo tenia 10 años, esta acostumbrada a vivir en una casa y no esta adiestrada para matar así que ¿que problema hay?-

-Mira ahora en el desayuno cuando estemos todos lo hablamos y votamos si se queda o no-

-Vale pero cuatro votos seguros tiene para quedarse-

-Pues tiene dos seguros para irse-

-¿dos?-

-si, yo y Ranma-

-¿no os gustan los lobos?-

-Ranma y yo tuvimos una mala experiencia con los lobos, Ranma era un crío y yo era una miedica.

Estábamos de viaje en las montañas, Ranma y yo fuimos a dar un paseo y nos atacaron una manada de lobos, fue horrible menos mal que llego Genma que sino no lo contamos-

-aaahhhh! ¿y no tenéis fotos de ese viaje?-

-Claro que si, debería enseñártelas, Ranma era muy lindo y gracioso de pequeño-Nodoka dibujo una linda sonrisa al igual que Akane.

-Nodoka me encantaría ver esas fotos-

-Después del desayuno te las enseño-

-de acuerdo, bueno me voy que tengo algo que hacer- y dicho esto salio de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta del comedor pudo ver a todos durmiendo plácidamente.

-Sakura mira lo que he traído-dijo meneando un bote de nata-que te parece si les gastamos una broma-

Entraron en el comedor y Akane empezó a echarles nata a todos en los brazos y en las piernas excepto a Ranma que solo le echo un poco en las piernas y en los labios

-Bien, Sakura, este es el plan, tu les lames a todos la nata y ponte agresiva como si fueras una loba salvaje para asustarles pero a Ranma no le lamas los labios ¿vale?-y la loba asintió - aaiii! que lista eres- Akane se fue a la puerta-venga 1,2 y 3- La loba empezó a hacer lo que Akane le había ordenado.

Ya estaban todos despiertos y asustados.

-¡Sakura!¡Ven aquí!-ordeno Akane- lo siento mucho ¿os asustó? No os preocupéis es inofensiva-

-Pues no se yo que decirte, tu has visto como se ha puesto, daba miedo-dijo Sayuri

-lo...lo...lo...¡LOBOOOOOOOOO!-grito Ranma

-No, es una loba y se llama Sakura, vete fuera Sakura-dicho esto Akane se acerco a Ranma que estaba sentado en el sofá abrazándose las rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, ella se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por encima.

-Ya esta Ranma, ya se ha ido-Ranma levanto la cabeza y ya más tranquilo se relajo y estiro las piernas quedando sentado.

-Vaya Ranma tienes nata en los labios

-aa ¿si? ¿nata?-dijo Ranma mirando a Akane

-si, espera te limpio-Akane se acerco a Ranma, parecía que le iba a limpiar con el dedo pero de repente

-ooooooooohhhhhhh!-se escucho decir a coro a todos los presentes, Akane le había lamido los labios a Ranma, eso no se lo esperaba nadie, en ese momento los chico y Sayuri se levantaron de golpe y dijeron que iban al jardín a tomar el fresco y se llevaron a Shampoo y a Ukyo arrastras, salieron por la puerta que daba al pasillo y abrieron otra puerta que daba al jardín, era un jardín grande con un estanque (N/A:es igual que el del dojo Tendo pero más grande y aquí también queda el dojo justo al lado de la casa y puede verse desde el jardín)

Ranma no salia de su asombro, pudo notar como Akane se tumbaba y apoyaba la cabeza en sus piernas, la miro y vio que estaba de lado mirándole

-¿Estas bien? Tu madre me contó lo que os paso con los lobos-al ver que no contestaba Akane levanto la cabeza y le dijo que se tumbara a su lado, él obedeció roboticamente, él estaba tumbado boca-arriba y ella de lado pegada a él y acariciándole la mejilla

-lo siento mucho Ranma, te prometo que no volvera a pasar-

-tranquila ya me encuentro bien

Akane dejo de acariciarle la mejilla y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del oji-azul y empezó a acariciar su abdomen desnudo, ya que había dormido en pantalones cortos (N/A:si en pantalones cortos no en calzoncillos) al igual que los demás chicos y las chicas en pijamas de pantalones cortos y camisetas de tirantes pero ninguno era tan sexy como el de Akane.

El muchacho al notar las caricias empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica y después de unos minutos en silencio ella habló

-Ranma tu madre me ha dicho que en el desayuno haremos una votación para ver si Sakura se va o se queda y me gustaría pedirte que votaras para que se quede, se que te da miedo pero te prometo que no se te acercara, te lo juro-Akane lo miraba con cara de pena casi llorando

-De acuerdo votare para que se quede-dijo sonriendo

-¡Muchas gracias Ranma!-dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso en la boca a Ranma, el primero de él, después Akane volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y "se durmió" (se hizo la dormida), Ranma al ver que se había dormido la quito de su pecho, le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo

-Te dije que levantarte temprano no seria buena idea - sonrió y se fue, cuando Ranma cerro la puerto a Akane se le escapo una lagrima y dijo

-Ranma... has hecho exactamente lo mismo que hacia él-se seco la lagrima y se puso a cantar con voz resquebrajada

**Te dejo la libertad**

**de hacer conmigo **

**lo que quieras de**

**quererme a tu manera**

Después se tumbo de lado mirando el respaldo del sofá, se coloco en posición fetal y se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas más.

Fin del capitulo 4

Siento mucho el retraso pero simplemente el tiempo se me escapa de las manos y no tengo tiempo de nada.

En el próximo capitulo diré la canción que es.

Muchas gracias **Jacquesita Saotome, Morrigan-27, Tsukire, Rutabi de Saotome y CONEJA **por dejarme vuestros reviews

**CONEJA** todas las dudas que tengas puedes preguntármelas.

**Rutabi de Saotome** yo intento llevarme bien con la ortografía pero ella no quiere xD y siento mucho el retraso intentare subir capítulos más rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – El tiempo pasa y los secretos mejor guardados salen a la luz**

-aaaa-dialogo

-"aaaa"-pensamientos

aaaa-acción

(aaaa)-son aclaraciones

(N/A:aaaa)- son mis comentarios

Esto debería haberlo puesto en el primer capitulo pero se me olvido (soy un poco despistada)

Todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa cuadrada del salón de los Saotome, en un extremo se encontraba Genma; a su derecha Nodoka;a su lado Nabiki; al lado de Nabiki, Kasumi; a la izquierada de Genma, Ranma; a su lado Akane; al lado de Akane, Ranko y al lado de esta Naoka (en este lado de la mesa estaban un poco apretujados) y enfrente de Genma, Soun, todos se encontraban disgustando el rico desayuno que les habían preparado Nodoka, Kasumi y Naoka, y de regalo observaban un pequeño espectáculo

-SE QUEDA-grito Akane

-SE VA-grito Nodoka

-SE QUEDA

-SE VA

-SE QUEDA

-SE VA

-PARAD YA!-grito Ranma

-Nodoka, amor, no íbamos a hacer una votación

-Tienes razón querido, votemos

**-**Bien quien quiere que se quede la "pequeña" Sakura-dijo Genma

Naoka, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, Ranko y Nabiki votaron que si

-¿Hijas queréis que se quede?

-Mama es que... es tan mona-dijo Ranko

-Mama lo siento pero tengo una corazonada y siento que con esa loba podre ganar mucho dinero-dijo Nabiki

-Materialista-susurró Akane

-Y quien vota para que se vaya

Nodoka y Genma votaron para que se fuera

-¿Genma?-preguntó Akane triste

-lo siento Akane pero tengo que apoyar a mi esposa-le contesto Genma cogiéndole la mano a Nodoka y ella le respondió ese gesto con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Ranma tu no votas?-preguntó Nodoka

-lo siento mama yo soy neutro, como comprenderás no quiero defraudarte pero tampoco quiero defraudar a mi prometida-contesto Ranma, aunque en realidad eso solo fue una escusas ya que le había dicho a Akane que podía contar con su voto pero también estaba su madre, aunque la verdad es que cuando Akane le dijo lo del voto él estaba hipnotizado como si ella pudiera controlarle la mente

-"ese momento fue...como...si ella pudiera controlarme la mente y después...un momento...¿¡ME BESO!... y...¿¡LE CORRESPONDI! Pero...¿que pasó?...ella...no es como si me controlaba ¡Me estaba controlando! Pero ¿como? Un truco que aprendió en China...puede ser, cuando estuve allí supe que tenían muchas cosas para hacer "magia" como champús para hacer olvidar los recuerdos que uno quiera y muchas más cosas así, le preguntare a la vieja pelleja, ella es de china algo debe saber...no se lo que esta pasando pero lo averiguaré"-pensó Ranma (la vieja pelleja es Cologne la bisabuela de Shampoo, es el mote cariñoso que le han puesto, la verdad es que no les caía mal a ninguno pero estaba muy vieja y no lo decían con mala intención pero mejor que Shampoo o Cologne no los escucharan)

-Así me gusta hijo, comportándote como un caballero, como un hombre y como un buen prometido-dijo Nodoka orgullosa

Y así terminaron de desayunar decidiendo que la loba se quedaba.

Eran finales de Julio y ya hacia casi un mes que los Tendo se habían instalado en la gran casona de los Saotome (por cierto la gran casona se debía a que a Genma le iba muy en el dojo y había abierto unos cuantos más en otros lugares) y falta una semana para el 1 de Agosto el día del concierto de Akane; Ranma y Akane se llevaban bastante bien y Akane se había incorporado al grupo de Ranma y sus amigos y salia con ellos a muchos lados (dentro y fuera de Nerima, no es que se vallan de viaje para estar fuera de Nerima sino que iban a las discotecas y esas cosas, de lugares cercanos) Ukyo y Shampoo le tenían muchos celos pero decidieron llevarse bien con ella para conocerla y así poder derrotarla cuanto antes y alejarla de Ranma (N/A:que pena que Ukyo y Shampoo no saben quien es Akane y lo que es capaz de hacer, si lo supieran se estarían quietecitas, claro que nadie lo sabe solo yo) la confianza que tenían Akane y Ranma no les gustaba ni un pelo y se habían fijado que Akane también salia con Ranko, así que para ganarse el corazón de Ranma (o al menos eso pensaban ellas) , Akane se estaba ganando a su hermana pequeña con la que mas confianza tenia (a Nabiki no podía contarle nada como se comprenderá) pues ellas no iban a quedarse atrás, también saldrían con Ranko, pero eso no era todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa de los Saotome, Yuka, la prima de Akane, que había sido ingresada en la clínica del doctor Tofu había salido y se había instalado en la casa de los Saotome, Yuka y Akane estaban todo el día discutiendo, (Yuka también se metió en el grupo de Ranma)

En ese momento Naoka se encontraba viendo la televisión en el comedor con Soun y Genma jugando al ajedrez

-Ya estáis otra vez jugando al... ¡¿AJEDREZ?-

-Cariño no grites, tampoco es para tanto, es que hemos decidido dejar de jugar al shogi-

-¿Porque?-

-Por que Soun es un tramposo-

-No mientas Genma el tramposo eres tu-

-Seras...-

-Ya vale, parad, sois peores que los críos-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Ranma, que haces tu aquí, no ibais a salir?-

-Es que al final, las chicas han decidido ir de compras y nosotros vamos a entrenar, ya ves Naoka, las chicas y sus planes de ultima hora-

-A mi me lo vas a decir-dijeron Genma y Soun a la vez

-Já Já Já (la risa es de esas falsa que se hacen cuando dicen algo de mal gusto que se refiere a ti y tu te ríes como con enfado e ironía o algo así, en vez de la típica jajajajaja es já já já o algo así, sabéis a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?) Soun estas insinuando ¿que YO cambiaba nuestros planes?-

-Siempre-

-Seras mentiroso yo NUNCA cambiaba los planes-

-Si lo hacías-

-No lo hacia-

-Si lo ha...-

-Ya por favor no peleéis, la verdad es que a mi Nodoka me hacia lo mismo-

-...-los tres suspiraron, nostálgicos

-Que tiempos aquellos-dijo Naoka provocando en los tres una mirada nostálgica

En la televisión empezó a oírse una canción.

-Anda pero si esa canción es de Akane-

Genma, Soun, Naoka y Ranma se acercaron al televisor para ver lo que decía.

-Bien, el principio de nuestro programa de hoy lo vamos a dedicar a la famosa cantante Miss rebel, que significa señorita rebelde.

En ese momento llegaron Nabiki, Ranko, Nodoka, Yuka y los/as amigs de Ranma y Akane (No no aparecieron alli por arte de magia, como ya dije los chicos van a entrenar bueno solo Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse y Hiroshi y Daisuke iban a mirar y ellas estaban esperando a Akane)

-Bueno, esta muchacha de 17 años se lanzo al mundo de la fama con apenas 10 años, claro que esa pequeña cantante no se parece en nada a la de ahora, cuando empezó era una niña que escribía y cantaba canciones dulces y llenas de inocencia, vestía bonitos trajes y daba igual a donde fuera su look se ponía de moda pero cuando tenia 15 años , mientras estaba en Francia cambio su look, se cambio el nombre y cambio sus canciones, sus trajes pasaron de ser de niña buena y dulce a ser extravagantes y sexys siempre resaltando que es una mujer, sus canciones solían ser lentas y muy bonitas, incluso tenia baladas para ser tan joven, seguramente por algún novio a los 12 o 13 años, y su estilo era el pop, ahora si hay alguna canción balada es de puro milagro y ya no tiene estilo de música, ella es de los estilos de música, de todos, lo mismo tiene canciones de pop, que de hip hop que de reggaeton, de bachatas, de salsas y de muchos más estilos. En todos sus conciertos baila y siempre hace uno de los mejores espectáculos. Ella lleva aquí en Japón un mes y desde que llegó se ha hecho no se han dejado de escuchar canciones suyas por algunos los medios de comunicación, por la televisión, la radio y por Internet

-Ahora una cuantas canciones de esta mucha...-Naoka apagó el televisor dejando la frase de la presentadora en el aire.

-Venga cada uno a sus cosas-

-Pero Tita Naoka...-

-Yuka es que no oyes- Naoka sonó molesta pero ¿porque?

-Tita estoy segura de que todos se pregunta que porque ese cambio tan repentino en Akane-

-"Sera cabrona la niña"- Pensó Naoka - Yuka si tienes dudas le preguntas a Akane-

-Venga fuera-Naoka se levanto y empezó a empujarlos para sacarlos.

Y después de eso todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas.

Ya había pasado una semana y como era de esperar Ukyo y Shampoo habían intentado acercarse a Ranko pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, ellas no lo sabían pero Ranko se había dado cuenta de porque el cambio tan repentino en ellas, todos se dieron cuenta del cambio pero no el porque excepto Ranko y Akane y Ranko no iba a permitir que la usaran en su maléfico plan (según ella era maléfico) ella sabia todo de Akane porque se lo había contado (o eso creía ella ya que Akane tuvo que saltarse algunos detalles, como que era un vampiro y esas cosas) y sabia que Akane no la usaba pero ellas siempre habían pasado de ella y ahora vienen de buenas ¡pues no! Ranko jamas les daria el gusto de dejarse usar.

En ese momento todos se dirigían al auditorio para ver el concierto de Akane.

Ranko había llevado a sus amigas, ya que Akane le había dado entradas para todas gratis, también le dio a los Saotome, a su pandilla y a su familia.

Una vez en el auditorio todos se colocaron en sus asientos en primera fila ya que el espectaculo estaba apunto de empezar.

Después de casi 3 horas de concierto (N/A: que largo ¿no? Yo en el concierto más largo que he estado fue en el de Bisbal y fueron 2 horas pero es que aquí Akane tiene que ser única xD) ya todo el mundo se había ido y solo los Saotome y los Tendo seguían en el auditorio esperando a Akane.

Los Saotome estaban impresionados por el concierto, Akane había bailado como una bailarina más y habia cantado muchas canciones como Bad romance, Starstruck, Poker Face (de Lady gaga), Singles ladies, Sweet dreams, Crazy in love ( de Beyonce, la ultima canción ya tiene sus añitos)

Can't be tamed (de Miley Cyrus), Te amo, Unfaithful, Russian Roulette (de Rihanna), Loco por mi (de Natalia) y muchas canciones más. En todas las canciones ella había aparecido con vestidos muy sexys y/o muy extravagantes (es la moda que hay ahora entre algunas cantantes, según las revistas son las chicas rebeldes o algo así).

-Akane hija, el concierto estuvo genial, no esperaba menos de ti-

-Gracias mamá-

-Bueno Akane necesitamos hablar contigo así que volvamos pronto a casa de los Saotome allí hablaremos mejor-

-De acuerdo papá-

Y todos se dirigieron a casa de los Saotome y una vez all...

-Hija tu madre y yo te hemos apuntado al instituto con Ranma e iréis a la misma clase...es el aula 17 Primero de Bachillerato B jaja B de Burros jaja-

-Soun tienes cosas de tonto-dijo Naoka mientras veia como la cara de su hija que hasta ese momento estaba tranquila se transformaba en una de furia.

-¿Para que quereis que vaya al instituto?- preguntó Akane intentando contener la furia en su voz pero si éxito.

Naoka que noto el como se había puesto Akane decidió que lo mejor seria irse hablar a otra parte.

-Akane ¿porque no hablamos en...-

-¡HABLA!-

-Vamos para fuera, Kasumi Soun vosotros también-

-"¿Que le pasa? ¿le molestara ir conmigo al instituto?...bueno si fuéramos juntos estaríamos mas tiempo juntos..¿es eso lo que le molesta?"- pensó Ranma

-"Chiquilla...como se a puesto...mmm aquí pasa algo raro y YO voy a averiguarlo"- pensó Nabiki

-"Que raro... jamas la había visto así"- pensaron Ranko Nodoka y Genma a la vez.

Una vez fuera de la casa en la calle

-¿Me quieres decir porque te has puesto así?-Dijo Naoka

-¿Para que quereis que vaya al instituto?-

-Pues para que pases más tiempo con Ranma ¿para que iba a ser?-Dijo Soun

-Hermanita no te cabrees yo tambien estuve de acuerdo cuando me entere, la verdad no me parece mala idea-

-Tu también Kasumi-

-Ademas es hora de que vayas olvidando lo que pasó-

-Mamá lo he superado pero no lo he olvidado no volvere a pasar por lo mismo no por tercera vez, ya he aprendido de mis errores-

-Por eso mismo Akane por eso debes pasar más tiempo con Ranma-

-Papá no me has comprendido he dicho que no volvere a cometer el mismo error o es que ya no recuerdas lo que pasó cuando pase más tiempo con...-

-Akane, te llaman por teléfono- Dijo Ranko que acababa de llegar, todos se sorprendieron al verla ya que no la habían notado llegar eso era malo deberían estar mas alerta o los descubrirían, y como ellos esperaban Ranko no habia oido nada de la conversacion o casi nada ya que la ultima frase de Akane si la escucho pero la interumpio antes de acabar ya que no queria enterarse asi sino cuando Akane se lo contara, si lo hacia claro.

-¿Quien es?-

-Un tal, no se de que me suena ese nombre-Contesto Ranko.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

Bueno lo primero quería pedir perdón por la tardanza, lo segundo espero que haya aclarado un poco lo del beso pero aun no termino de aclarar y también podría ser como cuando Shampoo conoció a Ranma en el anime que lo beso y lo hizo por sus leyes amazonas puede que Akane lo haya por algo así o puede que no, lo tercero por si no recuerdan Tōya sale en el capitulo 3 y así os dejo con unas cuantas dudas sobre la conversación final pero no os preocupéis que poco a poco se aclarara todo ;)

Por cierto muchas gracias a:

**the mystic poetry, Lili-cruz y -darkprincessakane- **: me alegra que os haya gustado la historia y espero que continuéis leyendo.

**Rutabi de Saotome**: Siento que el capitulo 4 te defraudara como veras en este capitulo tampoco hay nada vampiresco pero intentare poner algo en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno lo del beso ya se sabe el porque le correspondió él pero y ella ¿porque lo beso? Hay un motivo te lo aseguro pero abra que esperar.

Y lo del otro aun no puedo revelar mucho lo siento.

**Tsukire**: Sobre las travesuras de la loba y Akane estoy planeando una contra dos ciertas muchachas enamoradas de cierto muchacho y que compiten con Akane ¿sabes a quienes me refiero verdad? Y bueno lo del beso lo he aclarado un poco pero lo aclarare y comprenderéis.

**Sakura y Naomi Saotome: **¿Sakura o Naomi? Bueno me alegro de que te guste la historia y si soy andaluza =D y soy de Almería jaja que coincidencia que seamos andaluzas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_-¿Quien es?-_

_-Un tal __Tōya_... _no se de que me suena ese nombre-contesto Ranko pensativa..._

Akane se congelo al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja y toda la familia Tendo se sorprendió

-"¿Tōya_? _¿pero que quiere este ahora? Le dije que me dejara en paz"- Pensó Akane

-De acuerdo, ahora voy- y dicho esto Akane se dirigió a la entrada de la casa que era donde estaba el teléfono, Naoka, Soun y Kasumi la siguieron y la familia Saotome estaba escondida intentando saber quien era el que llamaba a la menor de las Tendo.

Akane cogió el teléfono:

-¿Si?-

-Hola preciosa- contesto Tōya (la conversación solo la escuchaban Akane y Naoka...¿ Y Naoka por que?...pues a echarle imaginación xD)

-¿que quieres?-dijo ella de mala leche.

-Es simple, solo quiero verte-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, AMOR- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo.

-Te equivocas mi niña, otra vez,-dijo el con resignación- te veo en todos y cada uno de mis sueños por eso todos son tan buenos-

-Pues sigue soñando porque no me veras en toda la eternidad...por cierto te dije que me dejaras ¿tan difícil es eso?-

-Dejarte en paz es demasiado difícil para mi, deberías saberlo, dejarte en paz seria aceptar que te he perdido y nunca haré eso ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca! No creas que voy a dejarte en manos de ese estúpido crió porque tu eres mía-

-Ese "estúpido crió" es mucho mejor que tu y YO NO SOY TUYA-

-Por favor Akane ese crió no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos y a ti tampoco te llega, ni siquiera es un hombre, es solo un crió-

-Corrección TU no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos ni a él ni a mi y él es mucho más hombre que tu y mucho más hombre de lo que podrás llegar a ser, jamas seras como él-

-Pero Kane él jamas te amara como yo-

-Es cierto, te doy la razón, porque lo tuyo solo es obsesión no hay nada más, si me quisieras no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste en cambio puedo jurarte porque me muera ahora mismo que él jamas hará lo que tu hiciste ¿ME OISTES? ¡NUNCA!-

-Kane...-suspiró-Te amo-dijo casi en un susurro... Akane se quedo sin palabras y a Naoka se le salieron los ojos de su órbita, ninguna se esperaba que dijera eso.

-...-silencio-¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES KANE?¡Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME!-y colgó dándole un golpe al pobre telefoneo que no le había hecho nada y se fue a su cuarto hecha una furia.

-"Algo me dice que si dijéramos de casar ahora a Ranma y a Akane ella no se negaría mucho"-Pensó Naoka mientras se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Naoka vio como era rodeada por su familia y por la familia Saotome que querían preguntarle si ella había escuchado algo de lo que decía Tōya, la familia Saotome se le acercaba porque ella habia estado al lado del teléfono pero no estaban seguros de si ella habia escuchado algo; Kasumi y Soun estaban seguros de que ella había escuchado algo porque "tenia esa habilidad especial" de escuchar todo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra preguntar si e escuchado algo porque soy una tumba!- Naoka nos le dio más remedio que rendirse e irse a dormir cada uno a su cuarto y no hacer preguntas.

En otro lugar un muchacho joven acaba de colgar el teléfono de la cabina telefónica y apoyo ambos brazos alrededor del teléfono con cara de frustración.

-...-suspiro-Kane ¿cuando vas a perdonarme? ¿y cuando vas a comprender que no voy a rendirme?-dirigió su mira al cielo- tu lugar es conmigo, no con él-dijo lo ultimo con rabia, la cual fue provocada por sus celos a Ranma.

Ya había pasado un mes desde esa llamada y ese día iban a comenzar el instituto, Akane finalmente había aceptado ir, se habían levantado temprano así que no tendrían porque ir corriendo.

Ranma estaba esperando en el salón a todos para desayunar y mientras pensaba en "sus cosas"

-"Es extraño...cuando Akane esta en la calle con la pandilla se comporta como una chica a la que le gusta mucha la fiesta demasiado liberal y a la que le gustan mucho los muchachos, demasiado diría yo y es una pervertida"-pensó recordando como su prometida se tiraba a los brazos de sus amigos cada vez que tenia oportunidad y decía cosas indecentes y que se tiraba todo el día sentada encima de él habiendo sitios libres (Akane hace eso para darles envidia a Shampoo y a Ukyo pero Ranma no lo sabe) un pequeño rubor ocupo las mejillas del joven Saotome al recordar eso y agradeció que siempre fuera de incógnito sino siempre estaría rodea de fans.

-"pero cuando esta aquí en la casa con su familia y la mía, se comporta de distinta forma, más dulce y tierna que en la calle pero no tan liberal y no es para nada pervertida...es como si tuvieras dos caras y creo que...me estoy enamorando de ella y de "sus dos caras" creo que...debería decírselo pero primero tengo que averiguar que esconde y lo que me dijo Cologne el otro día me sorprendió bastante"-pensó mientras recordaba la visita que le hizo a Cologne

**Flash back**

Ranma acababa de entrar en el café del gato, en el cual le esperaba una anciana sentada en una silla.

-Ranma, ¿que querías decirme tan importan?-pregunto cologne intrigada

-Shampoo ¿se ha ido? como te pedí por teléfono-Fue la contestación de Ranma

-Si, muchacho, Shampoo se ha ido pero ahora dime que me querias contar-

y Ranma le contó lo que le había pasado con Akane cuando ella le beso y parecía que lo controlaba.

-Oh! Que chica tan fresca-comento Cologne.

-Cologne ¿hay algún truco de china que sirva para controlar a la gente?

-Si hay muchos pero por lo que tu me has contado no parece que usara nada-contesto cologne pensativa.

-Y entonces ¿como...-Ranma no puedo acabar porque cologne lo interrumpio.

-Creo que me suena algo...mmm...espera aquí un momento Ranma ahora vengo-Dijo Cologne desapareciendo de la vista del joven para ir hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando Cologne volvió llevaba un gran libro llamado criaturas de la noche.

-¿Que haces con eso?-pregunto Ranma señalando al libro.

-Veras, Ranma, en este libro dice que los vampiros pueden controlar la mente de los humanos y que es tienen por costumbre dar un beso a la persona que acaban de conocer para poder conocer a esa persona mas a fondo mediante el beso...

-¿QUE? ¿Cologne estas insinuando que Akane es un vampiro?¿y afirmando que dichas criaturas existen?

-Si y si

-Lo primero los vampiros no existen, y lo segundo si Akane fuera un vampiro estaría congelada, no respiraría, no dormiría y no podría comer comida solo podría beber sangre.

-Te equivocas lo vampiros no son como siempre nos han hecho creer, ellos...

-¡Callate ya! Mira Cologne yo se que tu querías que fuera tu yerno porque soy muy buen artista marcial y seria un buen esposo para tu nieta y un orgullo para las amazonas y que ahora este comprometido no te favorece pero no digas tonterías de Akane por favor.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera muchacho no digo tonterías pero si no me quieres escuchar no voy a obligarte solo quiero que sepas que en esta época las vampiresas se ponen en celo y se vuelven ninfomanas pero aun así pueden controlarse a no ser que se les de chocolate y si se le da a una vampiresa chocolate cuando esta en celo no habrá salvación para su pareja y en el caso de no tener pareja sera con el primer hombre que se cruce en su camino...

-COLOGNE!¡PARA YA! Me voy- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-RANMA POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LE DES CHOCOLATE-grito Cologne.

**Fin Flash back**

-"Esta loca.."-pensó Ranma refiriéndose a Cologne.

Ya habían llegado todos y se sentaren la mesa en sus respectivos lugares solo faltaba Akane.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo una sonriente Akane entrando en el salón.

-Bue...Akane, hija ¿y el uniforme del instituto? Recuerda que hoy, 15 de Septiembre, comienzan las clases-dijo Naoka con una ceja levanta y una sonrisa de medio lado - ya decía yo que seria raro si tu no dieras la nota-acabo diciendo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No querrás que me ponga esa cosa fea blanca y verde ¿verdad?-Dijo Akane un poco ofendida, ella lleva un vestido de manga corta y con un escote poco pronunciado, que le llegaba por las rodillas en blanco; las medias negras; lo zapatos de tacón blancos; un bolso bandolera en negro y una chaqueta (de esa de mangas largas que solo cubren el pecho o que llegan hasta la cintura; la de Akane solo cubre el pecho) que se cierra con un nudo ya que no tiene botones. Y no llevaba maquillaje solo la raya por arriba y por abajo y brillo de labios. De peinado llevaba el flequillo largo hacia un lado y dos trozos de pelo de cada lado de la cabeza que se ajuntaban detrás de la cabeza sujetos con horquillas (de eso peinados que se llevan ahora).

-aaaiii! ve como quieras, no vamos a discutir contigo-dijo Naoka mirándola de soslayo y volviendo a posar su vista en su comida y al reaccionar volvió a mirar a Akane con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas -PERO A SAKURA-dijo señalando a la loba-NO TE LA LLEVAS-Akane llevaba un a correa rosa en la mano que hacia conjunto con el collar de la loba que era rosa con brillantes y entre las orejas (encima de la cabeza vaya...) un lazo rosa con puntos blancos.

-ooiii! que mona, mirala toda conjuntada ella, que graciosa- dijo Ranko con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión de ver a la loba si.

-a tu si quieres que me la lleve-dijo Akane sonriendo

-SIII!

-NOOO-dijo Naoka

-Mama no te esfuerces, no la vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-Dijo Kasumi para que su madre no se sulfurara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno entonces me la llevo ¿no?-pregunto Akane con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bah! Paso, haz lo que te de la gana-

Y todos se pusieron a desayunar. Cuando acabaron, Akane, Ranma, Ranko, Nabiki y por supuesto Sakura iban a irse cuando toda la familia salio a despedirlos y...

-Por cierto no le deis chocolate a mi madre ¿vale? A no ser que queráis ser testigo de una escena xxx-dijo Akane con sonrisa burlona

-¡AKANEEE!- le dijeron en tono de reproche Kasumi, Soun y Naoka.

-¿Que? Bah me voy ¡Adios!- y todos salieron por la puerta mientras Ranma pensaba

-"escena xxx... chocolate... lo que me dijo cologne...sera posible que...nah son solo tonterias"-

Y se pusieron camino al instituto.

-Nabiki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó Akane

-Claro, dime pero puede que te salga cara-contesto con cara de codicia.

-...-Akane levanto las dos dejas con cara de "tu estas mal, muy mal"-¿Por qué vienes al instituto? tu lo acabaste el año pasado¿no? Tendrías que estar en la universidad ¿no?-dijo relajando su cara

-Ah! era eso...pues voy con vosotros al instituto para vender fotos de mis hermanos y unas cuantas tuyas-dijo con sonrisa malévola- y sobre la universidad pues hice el examen pero no saque la nota que necesito para la carrera que quiero hacer así que me estoy esperando al año que viene para volver a intentarlo.

-Aaahh! por cierto ¿qué era eso de que vas a vender fotos miás? ¿y que carrera quieres hacer?

-...-Nabiki volvió a poner su sonrisa malévola mezclada con su cara de codicia- Nadaaa...solo una tontería jeje y...-poniendo cara normal- la carrera que quiero hacer es empresariales, ya sabes llevar empresas, hacer negocios y eso, se me da bien-

-Paso de lo de las fotos... y bueno espero que el año que viene puedas conseguir la nota que necesitas – le dijo sonriendo

-Mira Akane ya estamos llegando-Dijo Ranko señalando un edificio de estaba frente a ellos

-Fantástico!¿te gusta Sakura?-dijo dirigiéndose a ella la loba como respuesta... pareció...asentir y Akane sonrió.

Al entrar en el instituto se oigan comentarios "como mirad es Akane Tendo" o "¿Que hace aquí?" y más comentarios y todos los alumnos empezaron a acercarse a Akane para pedirle autografos y echarse fotos

-Chicos tranquilos, hoy no estoy aquí por mi carrera como cantante sino porque a partir de hoy sere una alumna y quiero que me tratéis como tal ¿de acuerdo?

-Valeee- se oyó al unisono y se escuchaban comentarios como "así podremos ser sus amigas jiji" o "ojala quiera ser mi novia" y por respuesta al ultimo " ¿tu novia? Hombre por favor ella sale con chicos importantes no con tíos como tu" Akane que escucho este comentario sonrió y dijo:

-Chicos tengo algo más que decirles-dijo mientras se acercaba a Ranma- quiero informarles de que estoy comprometida con Ranma Saotome-todo el mundo se quedo flipando hasta Ranma se sorprendió y de repente llegaron periodistas de todas las revistas, periódicos y cadenas de televisión y de radio de todo Japón y de muchos más países...

**Fin del capitulo 6**

uff! por fin lo acabe! bueno espero que os guste este capitulo =D en el próximo capitulo diré que paso con la prensa, quien les informo (aunque eso tampoco es ta difícil de imaginar..xD) y como fue el primer día de Akane en el instituto, en el cual hará su aparición Kodachi jojojo

Y darles las gracias a:

**jannettcita:**me alegra que te guste mis historia =) y bueno para lo del cambio drástico aun queda un poco para desvelarlo...

**Rutabi de saotome: **¿sigues viva? Espero que no hayas muerto de ansia por mi culpa xD bueno hay tienes la llamada telefónica que deja mas o menos claro quien pudo ser Tōya en el pasado de Akane

y me alegra que te gusten las canciones que he elegido y el toque mio que le he dado =D y en el próximo capitulo puede que a Akane le caiga un chocolate por ahí y pasen ciertas cosas que provoque una hemorragia nasal a Ranma (ya que en este fic Ranma hace como de santurrón y al igual que en la historia real nunca a tenido novia ) por cierto Ranma ya esta cerca de descubrir quien es Akane.

**YAZMIN:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic =D y sobre lo de actualizar pronto... no se yo xD

**Sakura y Naomi Saotome: **¡anda ya! Naomi seguro que Sakura hace algo aunque sea poco...aunque sea poquisimo algo hará... digo yo ¿no? xD y bueno sobre el concierto los Jonas no cuentan xD y bueno la verdad es que tardo en actualizar pero me temo que ahora me retrasare más ya que a los profesores les ha dado ahora por ponernos exámenes y bueno ahora me voy a estudiar que mañana tengo uno de Biología y todavía me faltan cosas por estudiar o.O la que me esperaaa...T_T

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! Y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin voy a actualizar xD Siento muchísimo el retraso!

**Capitulo 7**

_-Chicos tengo algo más que deciros-dijo mientras se acercaba a Ranma- quiero informaros de que estoy comprometida con Ranma Saotome-todo el mundo se quedo flipando hasta Ranma se sorprendió y de repente llegaron periodistas de todas las revistas, periódicos y cadenas de televisión y de radio de todo Japón y de muchos más países..._

_-_Ranma, tu no te pongas nervioso, solo sonríe- dijo Akane mientras se colocaba a su lado y sonrió para las fotos y contesto a algunas preguntas que les hacían los periodistas y mientras Ranma estaba que le iba a dar un infarto de los nervios, Akane que noto como estaba Ranma, lo cogió de la mano y se fue hacia dentro de la escuela

-¿Ranma? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Eeeh?... si si ...estoy bien...creo- dijo Ranma recuperándose

-Lo siento-dijo Akane apenada.

-No, no importa de verdad- Dijo Ranma sonriendo.

Mientras en el patio del instituto...

Todos los periodistas se acercaban a una muchacha y le daban dinero y le decían "toma, esto es lo que acordamos por la exclusiva" (N/A: en realidad no tengo ni idea de si sera así pero ¡bah! Que mas da). Ya todos se habían ido y mientras Nabiki contaba el dinero...

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas

Aula 17,Primero de Bachillerato...

-Bien muchachos, como ya sabréis tenemos una nueva alumna, Akane, pasa- Dijo la profesora Aya, una mujer cuarentona, pelo corto y rubia, ojos color verde botella, era baja y estaba delgada, y tenia un piercing en la nariz y un tatuaje en el tobillo y vestía de una forma muy moderna (N/A: he usado como modelo a una de mis profesoras... aunque eso de vestir muy moderno, mejor vamos a dejarlo en moderno y ya esta xD y la profesora llama a Akane por su nombre porque no quiero poner formalismo de señor y señorita ademas yo no se en los demás institutos pero en mi instituto nos llaman por los nombres bueno menos uno que nos llama por nuestro primer apellido...).

Akane entro en el aula y se coloco al lado de la profesora

-Akane, presentate-le dijo a Akane-aunque ya te conocen-susurro la profesora mas para si misma que para Akane aunque esta lo escucho.

-Me llamo Akane Tendo, tengo 17 años, me gustan las artes marciales y la música y...-sonrió con malicia, ella se había dado cuenta de que Ranma era muy popular sobre todo entre las chicas asique... por picarlas un poco con lo del compromiso no iba a pasar nada ¿verdad?- soy la prometida de Ranma Saotome- Ranma no entendía a Akane, lo había dicho delante de los periodistas y lo volvía a repetir en la clase... tal vez ella deseara mucho ese compromiso porque sino lo quisiera no iría diciéndolo por todos partes ¿no?.

-Bien, Akane, sienteta al lado de Sayuri, detrás de Ranma.-le indico Aya.

-De acuerdo- y se dirigió a su sitio.

-Por cierto Akane el próximo día deberás traer el uniforme ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si lo llevo puesto- Dijo Akane mientras se acercaba a Aya y se daba la vuelta mientras se quitaba el pelo para enseñarle la etiqueta- ¿lo ves?- dijo mostrandole la etiqueta, Aya la miró.

-Esta bien, por lo que veo le has hecho una reforma a el traje.

-Así es- dijo Akane sonriendo orgullosa y dirigiéndose hacia su puesto.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal hasta la hora del recreo. Todos los amigos/as de Ranma y Akane salieron al patio y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y se pusieron a comer hasta que algo...digo alguien los interrumpió

-Perdón-dijo una muchacha de primero de la ESO baja, rellenita, pelo corto y negro y ojos marrones oscuros- eemm...¿Akane?- preguntó dudosa

-¿Si?- le respondió Akane

-Me han dado esto para que te lo de- dijo mientras le entregaba una carta

-¿Quien?-Pregunto Ranma temiendo quienes podían haber sido.

-Pues me han dicho que no lo diga pero... ha sido Kodachi, la jefa de tu club de fans aunque seguramente la carta es seas todas las socias- respondió la muchacha.

-Gracias por decírnoslo...eemm...-dijo Akane para indicar que no sabia su nombre

-Ran

-Gracias Ran- Dada por finalizada la conversación la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Akane abrió la carta y la leyó

-Esto sera divertido-dijo sonriendo, al acabar de leer.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Ranma, pensando lo peor. Kodachi estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

-Dice que ella, la rosa negra, me reta cuando toque el timbre de salida en el gimnasio del colegio.

-No pensaras ir-Ranma estaba más que preocupado, Kodachi estaba loca pero era muy buena en artes marciales.

-Por supuesto que voy a ir, Ranma a ver si se te mete en la cabeza que a mi no me gana nadie y menos una estudiante de pacotilla que se cree mierda y llega ni a peo.

Ranma la miró preocupado. Confiaba en Akane y sabia que era más que buena pero el problema no era ese sino que a Kodachi le gustaba jugar sucio.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida Akane se dirigió al gimnasio con todo el grupo detrás.

Al llegar vio a Kodachi con todo el club de fans de Ranma detrás.

-Veo que has venido- dijo con chulería. Una chulería que Akane se encargaría de borrar.

-No me gusta perderme la diversión-dijo sonriendo, confiada, lo cual le jodió mucho a Kodachi.

-¡Empecemos!-ordenó colocándose en la posición inicial para un combate, pero Akane tenia otros planes.

-¡Todos fuera!-ordenó

-¿Qué?...-fue el susurro general, sorprendidos y confusos, no se esperaban que Akane les echara, ademas ellos querían ver la pelea

-He dicho !QUÉ TODOS FUERA!-gritó de una forma que asustaría a cualquier, y fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Las chicas del club salieron corriendo, en estampida, llevándose a Ranma y a los demás por delante.

Una vez solas en el gimnasio, Akane se encargó de atrancar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Y se quedó hay, de espaldas a Kodachi, mirando la puerta.

Kodachi se le acerco por detrás de forma silenciosa creyendo que no la escuchaba, que no la sentia. Pero no era así.

De repente Akane sintió un pañuelo húmedo en la zona de la nariz y la boca.

-Cloroformo-dijo con el pañuelo aun en la nariz.

Cogió la mano de Kodachi y voleo lejos de allí, haciéndole chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo. En menos de un segundo Akane ya estaba encima suya.

-¿Como no te ha hecho efecto?¿Qué has hecho?-murmuro Kodachi, aun confundida por el golpe y con la mirada perdida.

-Es muy sencillo, cuando no respiras el cloroformo no te hace efecto.

Hizo que sus colmillos crecieran y que sus ojos se volvieran rojos.

Kodachi, asustada, perdió el conocimientos.

-Qué fácil es asustarlos-dijo para si, sonriendo y volviendo a su forma humana.

Salio corriendo del gimnasio, gritando

-KODACHI SE HA DESMAYADO

Eran las 7:00p.m y Ranma se encontraba en el salón, sentado en el suelo viendo la televisión, bueno la televisión estaba de adorno, él en realidad pensaba como Akane había salido gritando del gimnasio que Kodachi se había desmayado y luego se la había llevado un ambulancia... se preguntaba que habría pasado hay dentro.

Y a pesar de que parecía una locura, Ranma estaba cada vez más convencido de lo que le había dicho Cologne.

-¿Qué haces?-escuchó la voz de Akane en la puerta

-Ver la tele-se giró para mirarla

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó viendo que estaba la casa vacia, ella llevaba un buen rato en su habitación, así que no se había enterado de nada.

-Salieron hace un rato a dar una vuelta- Ranma miró la mesa, en la cual reposaba una bandeja ella de chocolate, de repente las palabras de Cologne se repitieron en su cabeza y decidió poner a Akane a prueba- pero nos han dejado estos chocolates-dijo cogiendo la bandeja-¿quieres?

-Yo no debería...-dijo dudando, pero el aroma del chocolate se le metía por cada poro de su cuerpo, la tentación era demasiado grande.

-Solo uno

De repente Akane se abalanzo sobre los chocolates y antes de que Ranma se diera cuenta Akane se había comido todos, y la bandeja estaba llena, muy llena.

Ranma espero alguna reacción por parte de Akane pero no ocurrió nada, así que dejo la bandeja y siguió viéndola televisión.

Se sobresalto cuando sintió los brazos de Akane rodearle la cintura y posar los labios sobre su cuello. En un rápido movimiento lo tumbó quedando ella encima y empezó a besarle apasionadamente mientras le desabrochaba la camiseta.

Ranma estaba que no cabía en si de la sorpresa, cuando sintió a Akane pegar un salto para alejarse de él gritando. Abrió los ojos para ver a Akane con una mano en el costado izquierdo y a Sakura a su lado.

-¡Joder! Sakura, loba mala, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no se muerde?-dicho esto se levanto y se fue con la loba siguiéndola.

Al rato, cuando Ranma consiguió salir del asombro, y decidió que era hora de ver a la vieja momia.

Café Gato

-Sabia que volverías, yerno-dijo Cologne sonriendo.

-Necesito que me dejes ese libro.

Dojo Saotome, habitación de Akane, después del beso

Akane se miraba el bocado que le había metido Sakura, se estaba curando, a pesar de ser profundo no dejaría cicatriz...ni siquiera le había salido sangre, raro ¿no? Bueno en realidad lo raro hubiera sido que le saliera...

-Gracias Sakura-dijo abrazando a la loba-no se que haría yo sin ti- le dio un beso en la frente- pero te recompensare todo esto, encontrare la cura, te lo prometo

-Confío en ti- fue el pensamiento que le llego a Akane, de Sakura

**Fin capitulo 7**

**jannettcita, Rutabi, Sakura Saotome Haddok, alexbonita, karumisan, MillanWarthWarrior, Mininahermosa29, milk goku.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme un review, siento no responderlos pero me encuentro intentando escribir unas cuantas actualizaciones más y tengo que administrarme el tiempo. Espero que os guste este capitulo y que me dejéis otro review.

Y os invito a leer **El sacrificio del Angel**.


End file.
